


Post Workout

by sirens_fang



Category: the GazettE
Genre: F/M, Kitchen Sex, reita x reader, ya'll fuggin' in the kitchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 11:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20407009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirens_fang/pseuds/sirens_fang
Summary: Reita returns from the gym.





	Post Workout

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic inspired by Reita's workout post... I didn't expect to write reader smut until like after a few more reader fics were made, but the idea surfaced.

It felt like forever since he’d last went to the gym. With all the touring happening over a year now, Reita felt rusty. He managed to spend a couple hours working up a good sweat before heading home for the night. He was satisfied with himself when he looked at himself in the mirrors, he whipped out his phone to take pictures. Reita was dripping with sweat, something he liked seeing. He viewed the few pictures he took before bringing up your number. He attaches the files with the text, “what do you think? 💪🏼”

After sending it, he picks up all his belongings and leaves the gym. It wasn’t long before getting in the car, that he received your message. Reita was smirking to himself when he opened it that read, “oh thanks, you tease!” It made him laugh.

Meanwhile, you were back home, sitting on the sofa and pouting. Pouting at the fact that Reita had sent you some photos specially for you. You knew he had many photos of himself on his phone. Yet only few were posted publicly on his instagram. Many more that tons of fans really wanted to see....  
You hear the lock turn in the door and open. “I’m home~!” Reita calls when you meet him down the hallway. 

“Hey, babe!” You smiled, giving him a kiss before you instantly pulled away. Reita went pouty when you only gave him a kiss. 

“No hug?”

“I’m not hugging you when you’re all sweaty and gross!” You wrinkled your nose playfully as you shuffled into the kitchen to clean some dishes.

Reita followed behind you, still pouting. “Oh come on, it’s not that bad...” 

“Get away from me, babe!” You laughed as you inched away. “You’re disgusting!”

The bassist couldn’t help but laugh too. “I know, I know...but I feel like I didn’t feel like I did enough.”

You raised a brow at him. “At the gym? How so?”

Usually, a couple hours at the gym was enough to keep Reita satisfied for the day. Hearing that it wasn’t enough, was surprising. He shrugged as he leaned against the counter, biting his lip. “I mean, I don’t know, I seem to get a feeling of getting hyped. Like on my way home, I felt I accomplished my weight training, but it felt like I needed something else.”

You were listening carefully, nodding at appropriate times. “I see, but you know there’s a limit to everything. Just don’t overdo it, okay?”

Reita nodded, he always appreciated your thoughts that put him at ease. 

Ring ring ring!

“Who’s calling at this hour?” You shut off the faucet, wiping your hands dry before answering the phone. “Hello? Yes?”

Your friends decided to call you, wondering why you didn’t get to hang out with them for a girls’ night out. While you were busy chatting, Reita wrapped his arms around you. You knew what he was doing and swat at his arm, making him chuckle. 

‘Oh c’mon girl! This is like the third time you rejected!’

You laugh, “you guys always go out so late! And you get drunk!”

Reita nuzzles his nose into your shoulder, just listening to you talk. He felt the gentle pats on his head; along with a kiss to his ear. It made him smile as he returned the gesture with a kiss on your shoulder, but he didn’t stop there. 

There was another kiss. 

Then another. 

And another. 

It made you wiggle in his arms as he slowly trails them towards your neck; purposely progressing to wet kisses. Reita could tell your voice was stammering as you talked. Seeing that you were being distracted by his actions, wanted to make him lose control. 

“Really? That’s unfortun-ATE!!” You squealed slightly at the hand around your breast. The bassist kneaded it softly while nibbling at your neck. “Y-yeah! I’m fine, I nearly tripped on something!” Reita could hear your breathing becoming heavy, even if you were trying to make it less obvious by your friend. His fingers flicked your hardened nipples; rolling them slowly between his index and thumb and giving them gentle tugs. You quickly pulled the phone away from your ear to let a moan escape, and Reita was pleased himself. 

You put the phone to your ear once more. “Hey, I’ll talk to you guys tomorrow. I gotta go, okay? Bye!”   
Your friend was trying to ask you for a reason, but you hung up regardless. “A-Akira, what’s gotten into you?”

“This is what I’m talking about...” he gazes at you. “I come home from the gym, feeling unsatisfied. Like I need more to relieve this tension. It wasn’t until you started to visit...I-I’ve been wanting you every night!” The bassist admits with a blush on his cheeks. “I didn’t want to be rude and—and tell you—!”

You interrupted him with a kiss, which he gladly obliged it. He backed you up against the corner as every kiss got wet and heated. You helped him pull your shirt above your chest when he quickly leans down to engulf your nipple into his mouth. You leaned against the counter to support your balance as you watched your boyfriend playing with your tits. Reita used his free hand to knead the lonely breast, repeating the same actions he did before; his mouth switched to do the same thing. 

Pulling away, a string of drool from his tongue connected to your nipple. He picks you up off the floor to have you sitting on the counter. Your heart was pounding hard in your chest, you were busying yourself with catching your breath. Your mind begins to register when you felt fabric leaving your legs. Realizing that Reita was taking off your shorts and panties, it finally caught up to you.  
“W-Wait, Akira!” You gasp as you covered your middle with your hands, blushing. Reita gazes up at you and then to your hands. He bit his lip as he was blushing as well. Even if you were covering the best you can, he could still see the hair peeking from behind it. Reita meets your eyes once more so lovingly. His hands gently removing yours. 

“You’re beautiful, okay?” He said sternly. Sinking himself to the floor, Reita spreads your legs a little further. He uses his thumbs to part your folds then, leaning in to close his lips around your clit. You leaned your head back, your hand on his head as he teases your bud. Reita gave slow licks to make you enjoy the friction of his tongue. The noises you were making, had him go crazy. His index finger traced patterns over your entrance, slowly and assuring. He pushes inch by inch until it reached his knuckle. You let out a moan as your free hand played with your breast, feeling that digit around your pussy walls. 

Reita flicked the tip of his tongue against your clit; his finger moving and curling inside you. Just when he had enough lubrication, he adds another finger, moving them in a scissoring motion. You were writhing above him, and there were even times you felt like you were slipping off. You knew Reita wouldn’t let you fall either way. The pace on his fingers gradually sped up, eventually, hitting that sweet spot he was so eager to find. That sudden press made your body convulse just slightly, he repeated his movement until stopping abruptly. He knew you were close, but he didn’t want you to release yet.

You felt so close, you were disappointed. “W-why did you stop?” Reita was in the middle of fixing himself, he didn’t see you stumble off the counter. You balled his shirt in your fist to pull him over to the place you were in.

“B-babe—” Reita was caught off guard when you laid yourself against him. 

“And where do you think you’re going?”

He scratched his cheek, side glancing with pouted lips. “…nowhere. I was going to take you to the bedroom.”

“And finish there? I don’t think so.” Your hand cupped the bulge between his legs. Biting his lip, Reita gripped the edge of the counter. “Even he agrees with me.” Immediately, you sank to your knees as you shoved his sweatpants and boxers down to his ankles. That length stood tall, making you chew on your lower lip with anticipation. You spent no time to admire much longer, your mouth was already around the head of the cock. Hand was stroking at a decent pace as you heard him moan. Reita had his eyes glued to you, focusing on how your head was bobbing on his dick.

Your free hand kneaded his balls, making him wince and hiss from the intense feeling. Tongue licked along the length; the pad of your thumb teasing the slit of head, rubbing. The bassist purses his lips as he cupped your cheek. He thought you looked so sexy giving him a blowjob. With his other hand, he pulled his cock away from your mouth. He didn’t want to release yet either. “That’s enough.” Reita meets you on the floor to sit against the cabinets. He tugs you towards him so you could sit in his lap, wrapping his arms around your waist. As he lifts you up, you guide his cock to your pussy lips, tip slowly sinking further inside of you. 

A gasp escaped your lips when the bassist begins to move. “You’re…so tight…” His mouth finds one of your nipples as he thrusts back in. He was starting to lose himself when he heard sweet nothings coming from you. His hands kneaded the soft flesh of your ass; at the same time, bucking his hips upward as he gradually picks up the pace. Your moans and whimpers mixing with his grunts and moans. You pull back to bounce yourself on his dick as Reita halts his hips momentarily. He resumes his thrusts to collide with your hips. 

On instinct, you pulled up his shirt up to reveal his abs. You were so fascinated, you wanted to see more; pulling the shirt up further. Reita smirked as he watched you admire his progress. Your hands wandered every valley you could touch. “You’re such a tease!” You whimpered then, moaned when the tip of his cock pressed your g-spot. In response, your inner walls clenched tightly around his length. “Mmf! Akira! I’m—feeling close!” You gasped as he agreed, thrusting uncontrollably before holding you tight against him. You threw your head back, moaning when you released all over his cock. 

Reita eyes widened when he felt you, immediately pulling out to stroke himself. White strips of cum stained your ass and floor as both of you pant to catch your breath. You hugged his bare torso as your noses touched. The two of you shared some kisses until you spoke. “This is all your fault.”

Reita laughs, watching you attempting to stand on your feet. “I’m sorry.” 

Your legs were, of course, wobbly. “I’m going to feel that in the morning.” Even then, Reita was still laughing before you two washed up for the night. He even made sure he cleaned up his mess in the kitchen.

End.


End file.
